


十八线小主播 前篇

by 9991



Category: all贾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9991/pseuds/9991
Kudos: 4





	十八线小主播 前篇

黑夜笼罩，酒杯晃动。月光潋滟，温和清冽。

黄明昊垂眸，看着手机不时因信息而亮几下的屏幕，融入在黑暗中不语。

范丞丞。

黄明昊起身把附在落地窗上的轻纱拉开，已是午夜，灯火阑珊明灭。零星的微光闪烁，他把手机反扣，微叹了口气。

黄明昊合了一会儿眼，睫毛止不住颤动。

黄明昊轻触手机冰冷的屏幕，惨淡的白光映着他的脸，消瘦憔悴。

他打开那个白黄色的APP，眼皮不控地抖了下。

黄明昊把一切都安置好，拿出了那个尘封许久的盒子，红着脸把里面的情趣用具拿了出来。

他打开摄像头，开了麦。直播间内昏暗虚迷，迷幻又色情。

这直播平台是有特殊合同的，进了这看了直播便不能泄露任何信息，但因为是色情直播，倒也没人举报，爽了就行了。大家倒也开放，男女都是接受。

黄明昊软软地向着镜头打了个招呼，羞涩地摸了摸红嫩的耳垂。

他褪掉了下身的衣裳，从旁处的暗角拿出一管润滑剂，摸索着触到后穴，小心翼翼地挤了一些进去，用肉乎乎的手指搅动着，不一会后穴就软如烂泥。

直播间进来了些人，见着主播是个软萌小受，评论区的骚话便调戏了起来。

【这是什么小可爱！想淦！】  
【这个用户好像是刚注册诶，主播不会是第一次这个玩吧】  
【主播好软！刺激】

黄明昊轻易地红了脸，轻轻道：“各位看官老爷好呀，叫我汀汀就好啦。”

【汀汀好纯！wdm随便说几句就害羞了！】  
【我可以！】

黄明昊呜咽着做好了扩张，惹得看客们一阵眼红，身下肿胀不堪。白花花的双腿无助地扑腾着，像一只退潮时被留在岸上一条软骨头媚鱼。

【我已经开撸了】  
【双手打字证明我的清白】  
【我已经弯成蚊香了】

“呜嗯......哈......”黄明昊眼边溢出的泪水氤氲着，身后的小穴一张一合，仿佛在邀请着巨物进入，媚叫一声声传入屏幕另一头人们的耳中。

黄明昊终于不满于浅浅的抽插，掏出一个跳蛋。他往自己内壁用棉签涂了些什么，又轻轻将跳蛋塞了进去。

【！靠我没看错的话汀汀刚刚涂的是chun药】  
【一上来就这么刺激吗】  
【操汀汀太可爱了吧】  
【汀汀考虑连麦吗！】

黄明昊迷混地看了眼弹幕，迷迷糊糊开口：“是春药啊，刺激点你们不喜欢吗？”他顿了顿，朝着镜头送了个酥到骨子里的秋波，“想要连麦的话等会吧......”

直播间的热度噌噌往上涨，礼物砸在屏幕上，奢靡又淫乱。

“谢谢各位老爷的礼物啦～”

黄明昊俏皮地wink一下，按把身子转过来，水波荡漾的小穴对着镜头，按下了开关。

“哈昂......啊~”黄明昊全身精瘦，唯一的肉全长在了臀上，两瓣白嫩微肉的屁股直直地对着镜头，背部微弓着，汗珠挂在肤上，衬得肤色晶莹剔透，简直就是一绝美的尤物。“好舒服唔......哈~”

弹幕一条条地减少，屏幕难得的清净。黄明昊双腿岔开，又转回来坐着，淫靡的景象更是清晰，双手撑在后方，身子敏感得一颤一颤。

“呜啊......想要哥哥肏......哥哥~”黄明昊难耐地扭了扭腰肢，刚刚享受到快感就渴望地想要更多，双手颤抖着解开上衣的纽扣。跳蛋带来的快感一震一震的，仿佛要把黄明昊淹没。

【汀汀让哥哥来肏你】  
【太绝了】

黄明昊不好意思脱掉全部，就把衬衫挂在身上，纯白干净的衣衫褴褛，点缀了这糜乱的景。

【想操】

黄明昊身上泛起红潮，湿湿的眼暗含羞意，把人看得迷迷的。小穴的瘙痒越来越明显，药效已经开始发作，身下的布料被濡湿一片。黄明昊玩弄起自己的乳珠，乳头被揉捏得涨得充血通红，抽抽噎噎的气音撩人不自知，他卖力地拉扯着乳头，发出一阵阵娇喘。

“呜......想要哥哥舔一舔......”

【我宣布从今天起我弯了】  
【靠我射了】

黄明昊按耐着情欲，费了一会时间把跳蛋取了出来，淫水跟着崩堤，轻微的哗哗声传入黄明昊耳中，更是想让他羞得不行。淫水黏腻在大腿根的内侧，缱绻迷离。

【呜汀汀脸红好可爱】  
【操我没了】  
【我冲了】

黄明昊又拿出一个粗大的按摩棒，微弱的灯光照着它，显得乌黑油亮。上边有着狰狞的痕迹纹路，显出一股别样的色情美感，仿真的睾丸看得黄明昊一阵脸红。

“哥哥们我要连麦了哦，”黄明昊舔了舔嘴唇，有些近视的他微眯双眼看向屏幕，又是添了几分可爱。“要不就多联几个吧，算是福利咯。”

【汀汀看我！】  
【让我来都别跟我抢啊啊啊！】  
【球球了！】  
【啊啊啊啊让哥哥来肏你】

黄明昊手指迅速操作了一番，见连上了三人，软软糯糯地开了口：“就连这么多了哦。哥哥们，你们说几句看我听不听得到。还有，待会......要叫你们什么？”

黄明昊羞赧着没说，“待会”指的就是一会叫床的时候，不自觉地摸了摸后颈。

“喂？”是一个温和好听的声音，就像春日的初雨般温润细滑，泡芙般外酥里嫩。突然的开口让黄明昊吓得轻轻一抖，害羞的样子又被弹幕撩了个遍。“就叫哥哥可以吗？”

“嗯好。”黄明昊忙应，乖巧地点了点头，“另外两位呢？”

“嗯。”那位冷冷地开口，声音磁性又撩人，带着一点点台湾腔上扬的尾音，又惹来黄明昊一阵害羞。“就......可以叫主人吗？”黄明昊愣了下，眨巴了下眼睛，有些惊讶地盯着屏幕，又乖乖应了声好。

“我在这噢。”也是酥酥软软的，不过和第一位比又多了一点霸道硬气，就像等着你去剥开外壳看到里面的温柔，就像午后细碎的阳光，温和又刺眼。“老公......可以吗？”

“好的噢。”

黄明昊满脸羞红，把麦克风的声音调大了些，把按摩棒放在地上，闭着眼睛凑到顶端舔舐，凸起的纹路刺激着柔嫩的舌苔，微痛中却是强烈的羞耻感，津液顺着那粗大的假阳具滑下，逐渐浸湿整个阳具。黄明昊的口舌继续向下探身，喉咙呜咽一声，口中几乎不留任何缝隙，龟头顶着喉中的软肉，几乎让他窒息。黄明昊翻了翻小小的白眼，糜乱的眼泪不可控地流下，在脸上划出蝴蝶掠过的痕迹。

但让他感到可怕的是，这种在多人面前做这种事时带来的羞耻感源源不断地转换为了精神上的快感。

后穴更是被激得不停流水，想到这么多人盯着自己内壁的媚肉不停张翕蠕动。残余的津液不小心蹭到胸膛上，看得人眼红。

蔡徐坤：“汀汀好骚哦。不过我好喜欢。”那人话语含笑，微微可以听到传来的沙哑喘息。

“老公~”黄明昊退了出来应道，他笑了笑，眨了眨左眼，从旁边取出一个项圈，小巧精致的黑色项圈上面镶嵌着银白色的钻石，戴在了纤细的天鹅颈上，伸拉出两根细巧的链条，银闪闪的链条末端处牵引出两个铃铛乳夹，晃得叮当响。

黄明昊小心地将乳夹夹住早已敏感挺立充血的红缨，又软软地嘤咛出声。他轻轻摇了摇身子，乳尖更是瘙痒难耐，金色的铃铛发出清脆明历的声音，让黄明昊一阵害羞。

三位男人在话筒另一边发出粗重的喘息声，上下套弄着性器的声音无疑显示着他们的情动。

黄明昊羞赧着把早已濡湿的按摩棒放到身后，双腿张得老大，身下旖旎的风光被一览无余，无数个屏幕后不知道有多少男人对着这软嫩可口的小男孩垂涎。

林彦俊：“要进来了哦。”

“嗯~啊......主人~”黄明昊把龟头抵在后穴处，轻轻地撕磨刺激着软肉，刚刚止住的淫水又开始流，按摩棒若有若无地蹭着穴口，得不到的快感让他叫得更欢，无形间取悦着观赏着的人，黄明昊往里面的灼热塞了一小截，又是一阵痉挛，娇喘连连。红润的媚肉紧紧地吸着按摩棒的顶端，美丽色情。

“快进来......啊......来，来肏死汀汀~”

蔡徐坤：“这才一点点呐，怎么骚的不行。”

“唔......嗯......”

黄明昊俏皮勾人地笑了笑，继续往里面塞，哼哼唧唧地娇喘着，嘴巴微张着，呼出一阵阵热气。

三人不停地说着荤话，很是满意地看着黄明昊垂头害羞的样子。黄明昊咬咬牙使劲往里面顶，一下全部贪婪地吞进，内壁紧紧裹着，缝隙被挤得一丝不剩，红嫩的软肉被粗大的按摩棒粗暴地撑得发白，淫水还是不忘细细密密地淌着。

“咿呜！痛......不要......”

黄明昊无助地挥了挥双手，在地上摩挲几下，生理泪水硬是没憋回去，顺着含着胶原蛋白的鼓鼓脸蛋滑下。

毕雯珺软言相慰：“痛就慢点。”

“呜......哥哥~”

此时肠液是最好的润滑，顺着滚烫的内壁吸附着假阳具，努力适应着巨大的尺寸。按摩棒上的狰狞纹路刺激着快感，吞吐着阳具的一张一翕的小穴已经开始叫嚣着舒爽。黄明昊动了动身子，身下原来的饱涨痛感逐渐转换成欲望的快感，伸手触到按摩棒的底端。

林彦俊：“舒服吗宝贝。”

“舒服哈啊......”黄明昊眼角还是噙着些泪，在花白的脸上划出两道泪痕。黄明昊握住把柄，小心翼翼地开始上下晃动。

蔡徐坤：“汀汀自己玩呐，不开震动开关吗？”

“啊......”黄明昊沉溺其中甚至无暇顾及，身下毫无章法的抽插却取悦了黄明昊的小穴，软肉不停地蜷曲，含着身下的粗大，顶弄得越来越深，水流得欢。他娇喘着说不出一句完整的话来，破碎着的却是别有一番魅惑风味。“老公，老公不喜欢汀汀这样嘛~”

话筒那边传来心情好的闷笑，声音沙哑道：“我可喜欢得不得了。”

黄明昊娇笑着，打开了震动按钮。底下打桩机般的快感把他推上欲望的云端。按摩棒愈打愈烈，愈冲愈深，骤雨般一点点冲刷在深处的敏感点上。黄明昊曲着身子，整个人都泛上了一圈圈粉色的红晕，他双手缩在胸前，软软的手互相交叠着，缱绻纠缠。

“哈啊......好舒服......老公~”黄明昊像只小猫软着身子侧倒冰凉的地板上，任由按摩棒上下大力地抽动，吐出一阵阵淫水，在地上画出淫靡的图案。身上的乳夹不停刺激着，快感伴着羞耻的铁链晃动声袭来，惹出黄明昊变了调的甜腻呻吟。

林彦俊不悦道：“为什么只叫他？”

“哈......呜主人......还有，还有哥哥~”黄明昊讨好地叫着，身上黏腻的液体不知是哪几种混合起来的东西，纯白的小孩被裹在其中，像只从天而降的小天使惹上了黑暗人间的污秽。黄明昊被身下剧烈的冲撞爽得翻白眼，因为高潮而无意识张着的嘴巴里流出一丝丝淫秽的口水，顺着分明的骨骼流到胸前，与其他液体混在一起。

“要去了......唔啊~”黄明昊往后仰身，白皙的身子划出优美的弧线，小手欲撸动性器射出。

毕雯珺：“乖，别碰，用后面高潮射出来。”

“呜啊......”黄明昊的手被勒令回来，全身轻轻地颤抖，不满地扭动着腰肢，毫无赘肉的身躯叫嚣着难耐。“求求你，让我射......哈啊哥哥~”

三人喘着气安慰着，黄明昊龟头处渗出一点点精液，小小地一顿一顿地吐着，可爱得一塌糊涂。

黄明昊双手做了些动作，拿着身后的把柄疯狂抽插，无数次掠过凸起的敏感点，把穴壁内的粉肉肏得翻起，吞噬着残余的理智。肠液跟着假阳具带出，黄明昊呻吟连连，另一只手打开自己的小嘴，模仿着性交的动作，与舌头缠绵在一起，惹得阵阵干呕，津液在手指上肆虐。

“啊！呜......”黄明昊最后猛地一用力，把按摩棒推向了一个前所未有的最深处，还在轻微震动的按摩棒激出了眼角的泪水，精液也在空中划出痕迹，全部交代了出来，留下白浊黏腻的液体。

黄明昊喘着粗气，努力平复高潮过后的心情，在地上躺了会冷静，才慢慢坐起来对着摄像头问好。

“三位......汀汀有让你们满意吗？”

得到的答复无疑是心悦的肯定，黄明昊笑笑，把视线转向弹幕。

【汀汀太可爱了】  
【www汀汀考虑和我tla吗】  
【骚死了】  
【不如直接说 汀汀我想和你doi】

“喂......”黄明昊羞涩地捏了捏耳垂，“别说这些奇怪的话呀。”

【害羞的汀汀我真的可】  
【之前那么骚的人是谁】  
【汀汀你可不能事后不认人】

黄明昊笑着和他们扯七扯八，直到听见传来的敲门声。

黄明昊微微愣了愣，随后慌张地嘟囔了句“他不是说今晚不回来吗”，朝着屏幕压低声音道歉：“不好意思啦，还有些私事要处理，今天先到这里吧。”

【？这么突然吗】  
【舍不得汀汀】  
【我怎么闻到了一股八卦的气息】  
【敲门的是谁啊】

黄明昊匆匆下了播，随便擦了擦身子套了件宽大的衣服，把东西藏到床底下，飞速地洗了把脸，赶去开门。

黄明昊有些紧张地开了门，映入眼帘的是熟悉的面庞，他眼前一黑，局促地磨了磨大腿内侧。

“怎么回来了？”

“想你了就回来了。”

范丞丞直接把头垂在了黄明昊左肩上，碎发惹得黄明昊发痒。黄明昊身子一僵，感觉刚刚小穴内随意处理的淫液又顺着大腿流了下来，湿湿滑滑的。他这才闻到范丞丞身上强烈的酒味，皱了皱眉。黄明昊轻轻抬起手抚了抚范丞丞钻在自己颈脖里的头，见他没反应只好说些软语把他半拉半哄地架了进来。

黄明昊把他安置在沙发上，给他泡了杯蜂蜜柠檬水醒酒。自己悄悄地往他们的卧室里走去，想要毁灭证据。

刚开卧室门准备收拾，就被那人环住了腰肢。黄明昊僵住，感受到身旁人因为愠怒而越来越重的呼吸而软了身。

“你在做什么，宝贝？”


End file.
